Selfish
by Scarlet2
Summary: um this is my frist story so please be nice and it's a taiora........


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Tai, sora, mimi, kari, matt, yolei or nsync's song selfish  
  
Selfish  
Sora sat watching the snowflakes dance outside her bedroom window and land softly, covering the ground in a white blanket of snow. She sighed. She hated winter. It reminded her of death, cold, lonely and depressing. "But I shouldn't blame my mood on the weather" she thought resentfully" It was one month to the day she'd found her boyfriend of one year, Matt, cheating on her with some blond bimbo. Their relationship had ended right there, Matt tried to explain but Sora wouldn't listen to his sorry excuses. Although she still loved him, you couldn't have a solid relationship without trust and she just couldn't trust him anymore. Since the break up everything had gone down hill, for the first few days she cried uncontrollable. But soon the tears came to a stop and she became depressed, thinking the only reason matt cheated was because she wasn't good enough and since then spiraled down into a deep state of depression. She didn't go out anymore with friends and she didn't go to school claiming she was too sick The old Sora was dead and in her place stood the shell of a once happy 16 year old.  
The high-pitched ring of the telephone broke her train of thought and throwing the heavy quilt that coved her aside she made her way over to the phone. "Hello?" she said, her once sweet voice has now thick with depression "Hi, Sora! It's me, Mimi!" Mimi light voice bubbled over the phone "oh, hi Mimi" "The reason I called is because me and some of the girls are getting together down at the café. We'd really like it if you joined us!" "Gee, I don't know Mimi" "Oh please, it would do you some good to get out of the house! I haven't seen you since....." Mimi trailed out not wanting to bring up the subject of matt "who are these girls your taking about?" Sora asked sitting down on the edge of her bed "just me, Kari and yolie!" Mimi smiled maybe she could get Sora to come after all. Sora thought for minute, she really did miss her friends and Mimi sound like they really wanted her there, maybe she wasn't as worthless as she thought. "Okay, Mimi. What time do you want me there?" she asked "YAY!! Meet us there in a hour! I can't wait! Well c-ya!" Mimi cried happily "yeah, c-ya Mimi" Sora replied and hung up the phone. "If I'm going out, I might as well look me best" Sora thought and her hurried off to get dress  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi smiled as she hung up the phone. "She's coming Tai. You know what you have to do" "I sure do Mimi, thanks I couldn't have done it without you" Tai replied "I was happy to do it. All I want is for Sora to me happy again. And when this is all over and she's your girlfriend I just hope you treat her better then matt did." "Oh course I will! I still can't believe what he did to her! But do you really think she'll go out with me?" Tai asked nervously "who wouldn't?" Kari, Tai sister said honestly "after you sing her that song, she'll know how you really fell about her and then she'll realize how she loves you too " "I hope your right Kari" "I know so, now let get going we don't want to be late" "yeah your right, lets go" tai said and they piled into Tai car and drove to the Café`.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora walked on to the café and spotted Mimi Kari and Yolie sitting in the booth next to the stage. This Café also had a band they played all the time and sometimes they had open Mic. night. She walked over to the booth and sat down next to Mimi. "Sora, we're so glad you came!" Mimi cried hugging her " We've missed you" "I've missed you guys too" Sora said smiling, it was so good to be with her friends again. The chatted for a while, about the good old days in the digital world and some other things. Suddenly the door of the café opened and a very drunk Matt stepped in and made his way over to the table where the girls were sitting. "Hello Lady's" he said his words were slurred together and he smelled of beer. He sat down next to Sora. " Hi beautiful, how's about giving me a kiss?" he said drunkenly "no way asshole! Get away from me" she screamed moving closer to Mimi. "Come on tai, hurry up" Kari thought as she watched the scene between Sora and Matt. All of a sudden a man stepped out on to the stage, our first singer tonight is Tai Kamiya, so lets give him a big round of applause. Tai stepped out from the curtain and cleared his throat "I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Sora. I love her and everything about her and I hope this song will show her how I really feel. Okay here I go, it's called Selfish.   
  
I just don't understand  
why your running from a good man, baby  
why you want to turn you back on love  
and why you've already given up  
see I know you've been hurt before  
but I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
cos I swear it's you I adore  
And I can't help my self babe, cos I think about you constantly  
and my heart get not rest over you  
  
  
You can call me selfish  
but all I want is your love  
you can call hopeless, baby  
cos I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me perfect   
but who's perfect?  
Tell me what do got to do  
to prove that I'm the only one for you   
  
so what's wrong with being selfish?  
  
  
I'll be taken up you time  
till the day I make you realize  
that for you there could be no one else  
I just got to have you for myself  
Baby, I would take good care of you  
no matter what it is your going though  
I'll be there for you when your in need  
  
  
Baby, believe in me  
cos if love is a crime, then punish me  
I would die for you   
cos I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do   
  
  
You can call me selfish  
but all I want is your love  
you can call hopeless, baby  
cos I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me perfect   
but who's perfect?  
Tell me what do got to do  
to prove that I'm the only one for you   
  
  
Why do you keep us apart  
why won't you give up your heart  
you know that we're meant to be together  
why do you push me away  
all that I want is to give you love  
forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
You can call me selfish  
but all I want is your love  
you can call hopeless, baby  
cos I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me perfect   
but who's perfect?  
Tell me what do got to do, baby  
to prove that I'm the only one for you   
  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
cos I searched my soul and know that it's true  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
cos I searched my soul and know that it's true  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
cos I searched my soul and know that it's true  
I'll prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
so what wrong with being selfish.......  
Sora was shocked "Tai loves me?" she thought then she remembered all the times in the digital world, he'd been so nice to her, took care of her.... "how could I have been so stupid, he loved me all along" she thought, then I funny feeling came over her and the shape of her crest appeared over her heart "so this is what true love feels like" she realized "and I'm in love with Tai!" She stood up to go to him but Matt grabbed her arm hard and she cried out in pain "you are not going to choose that jerk over me!" he yelled making everyone in the room look at them "the only jerk in this room is you matt! Now let me go!" she shouted struggling to loose his grip on her arm. "And who's going to make me?" he grinned pulling her closing "I am" tai said coming up next to matt and punching him, matt stubbled back and then left mumbling something about this wasn't the end. Tai turned to Sora "are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "I-Im okay Tai" she stuttered "I never knew you felt that why" tai blushed "w-well I do, I love you more the life, more then anything, more then....." "Tai?" "Yeah?" "Shut-up and kiss me." "If you insist" he laughed bending down and kissed her. Their first kiss, but it sure as hell wouldn't be there last.  
  
  
Hehe I'm done! Sucked didn't it!!!! Oh well at least I tried! 


End file.
